fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruikersblog:Mvs109/Update NaNoWriMo (wordt aangepast met de dag)
De eerste twee dagen zijn soepel verlopen en ben vandaag mooi over de 3.700 woorden heen gegaan. De tijdlijn levert echter nog altijd wat kleine problemen op en aan de familiegeschiedenis wordt gewerkt, maar wel lijken wat vorderingen te hebben. Misschien dat ik vandaag nog wat plaats over een paar van Jeong Jeongs overgrootmoeders. #Zie 1. #Over de 5.000 woorden heen gegaan. Nog meer planning te doen, maar misschien eens aan het eerste hoofdstuk beginnen. #En dan ben je toch productiever geweest dan je dacht. In plaats van het doel van 6666 woorden op de zaterdag, werden dat er 7.230. Oké. Heb misschien al wat van de zondag gesnoept, maar schiet toch lekker op zo. #Was het een vogel? Was het een vliegtuig? Nee, het was de mijlpaal van 10.000 woorden die ik vandaag voorbij ben gegaan! #Maar even een dagje vrij gedaan. #Met wat moeite mezelf weer aan de bak gezet. Als ik nog 300 woorden schrijf, zit ik op de 12.000 woorden en kan ik rustig gaan slapen. Tevens ben ik er achter gekomen dat ik zo'n 59 woorden per minuut kan tikken (na correctie). #Met veel moeite toch nog over die vereiste 13.333 woorden gegaan vandaag. #Niet mijn beste dag. Wel wat geschreven, maar gewoon te moe om fatsoenlijk te produceren. Moet mijn schrijfwerk nog overtikken, dus woordenaantal weet ik morgen pas. #Poging om een inhaalslag te maken is gelukt! Ik heb een kleine 3.000 woorden op een dag weten te produceren waardoor mijn totale teller momenteel op 16.729 woorden staat. #Het is niet mijn week...Toch nog in een uurtje de benodigde 1.667 woorden voor vandaag weten te tikken en zelfs ietsjes meer, maar morgen is er weer een dag. Gewerkt aan Jeong Jeongs bescheiden optrekje toen hij nog een kind was. Wellicht kan ik daar wel al dingen van plaatsen. #En we zijn over de 20.000 woorden heen, dus bijna op de helft. #Niks gedaan. Had mijn hoofd er niet bij vandaag. #Beetje geschreven, maar nog niet op schema. Morgen even een inhaalslag maken. #Even terugkomend op de veertiende: op het allerlaatste moment toch nog 2.000 woorden er uit weten te halen. De vijftiende was wederom maar matig productief. #En we zijn weer terug op schema! Nog maar net, maar goed. Ik ben nu over de 25.000 woorden heen en dus over de helft. Sterker nog: ik ben al over de 27.000 heen! #Doel bereikt voor vandaag (28.333 woorden). Nu slapen en dan morgen kijken of ik de 30.000 kan gaan halen. #Ziek, zwak en misselijk in combinatie met een dagje Rijksmuseum en het kijken van de intocht van Sinterklaar. Hoe ik vandaag de 30.000 woorden heb bepaald, weet ik niet, maar het is me wel gelukt door wat kladjes te schrijven en wat werk aan de wiki pagina's voor de Sintelvuren te doen. #De hele dag bezig geweest mijn huisje op te ruimen dus nauwelijks tijd gehad om te schrijven. Uiteindelijk wel aan de 1.000 woorden gekomen, maar dat zijn er niet voldoende. Morgen weer een poging. #Inhaalslag gemaakt en inmiddels weer op schema. #Toch meer geschreven dan ik dacht op de wiki. Ik ben nu over de 40.000 woorden heen en we gaan alweer de laatste week van NaNo in. Ik lijk dit te kunnen redden. #Volgens mij zo druk bezig geweest met vanalles en nog wat dat ik al blij was dat ik aan mijn aantal woorden kwam. #Dit is niet mijn week. De woorden komen er maar met moeite uit en ik ben al blij als ik iets op papier krijg. #Volgens mij ben ik zo druk bezig geweest met schrijven dat ik een paar dagen vergeten ben dit blog bij te werken. #Ik kom er achter dat ik een paar dagen mis hier op het blog. Zal ik morgen wel aanpassen, maar goed. Ik kuier rustig door met schrijven en heb besloten om de eerste pagina van De Sintelvuren maar eens officieel te maken. De overzichtspagina's staan nog in de steigers, maar de pagina van Alira Ong-Tezu heb ik wel alvast geplaatst. Heb inmiddels zo veel informatie over die meid dat ik er nog wel een pagina mee kan vullen. #Gewerkt aan de wiki pagina voor Alirium, het bedrijf van de familie Ong. Moet de pagina voor de familie zelf ook nog doen samen met wat andere cruciale informatie, maar de pagina van Alira lijkt al aardig af te zijn. Zit op het moment iets over de 44.000 woorden heen en moet er morgen 45.000 hebben. Moet dus wel goed komen. Het schrijven gaat inmiddels weer een stuk lekkerder en heb weer goede hoop. #Over de 45.000 woorden heen. Het einde van Nano is in zicht, ik lig op schema, heb natuurkunde gehaald, wellicht een stageplek en Sinterklaascadeautjes gekocht. Dat lijkt allemaal de goede kant op te gaan. #Niet echt productief vandaag, maar moet donderdag de 50.000 woorden bereikt hebben. #Over de 48.000 woorden heen en nog één dag te gaan. #IK BEN DE 50.000 WOORDEN GEPASSEERD. Ik heb 50.000 woorden in één maand geschreven! God, yeah! En nu kan ik vol aan de bak en beginnen met bewerken, want man, er staan wat fouten in. Maar dit betekend dat ik binnenkort ook weer verder zal gaan aan Dodendansers en Echo van het einde. Categorie:Blogberichten